Little Lion Man
by Bexters
Summary: "It was not your fault but mine, and It was your heart on the line." Miles has returned, but Phoenix isn't exactly welcoming. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello there, readers. This would be my story (obviously) focused on our darling couple Miles Edgeworth and Phoenix Wright because UGH They are just adorable and make my heart want to explode with the tension and all that jazz. Title comes from the song 'Little Lion Man' because if you listen to it with the verses as the subconscious speaking to the man and the chorus to their lover/etc, I immediately thought of all of Edgeworth's drama. Rated T for language. Enjoy! Reviews & Faves are fabulous, but not required.  
><em>

_I own no rights to the **ACE ATTORNEY** series nor the characters in this story. Those belong to **CAPCOM**. Oh yeah, and Title credits goes to the Mumford and Sons song 'Little Lion Man' I don't own that either._

_**~LITTLE LION MAN~**  
><em>

It had been a week now, since Maya had been saved and Edgeworth had returned. And in that seven days time, Phoenix had had plenty of time to let his pain, betrayal, and anger fester and grow.

_Who did he think he was, running away merely months after we reunited? What compelled him to think he could leave a suicide note and I'd not be upset? And most of all, how did he suspect that after being 'dead' for a year and putting me through all that, that he could simply waltz back into my life and nothing would change?_

There was no way in hell Phoenix was having any of that. Had it not been for the dire circumstances at the time of Edgeworth's return, the demon prosecutor would have received a must needed slap in the face and more than a few harsh words.

"Nick!"

The attorney was forced from his thoughts by his assistant's cry. He wandered out of his bedroom, expecting his dilapidated stove to be on fire and Maya's latest culinary attempt reduced to ashes. Instead he was face to face with, somehow, the first and last person he wanted to see. Miles Edgeworth was standing in his doorway, nose upturned at his rival's unsanitary living space.

"Hey pal!" Gumshoe waved from behind the prosecutor.

"H-hey Detective. Hello, _Edgeworth_." The latter greeting was hissed and laced with ice.

"Hi guys!" Maya waved from the kitchen, "I just finished up some Super-Samurai Maya burgers! Want one?"

"No thanks, pal, I just ate."

"No, thank you. I'm not all that hungry." Though, Edgeworth's expression more likely conveyed that he was far above such pedestrian food.

"Want one Nick?"

"They're delicious!" Pearl cried from her place one the worn sofa, put there by her cousin to experience the wonder of Steel Samurai.

Phoenix turned to his assistant. "Maya, could you grab Pearl and leave us alone for a moment."

The medium looked slightly confused, but complied nonetheless. "C'mon Pearly, we'll finish the SamurMarathon later. I just remembered that I need some more stuff to make more Super-Samurai Maya Burgers."

Pearl took her cousins hand in her empty one and waved to the men as they left. "Bye bye! We'll see you later Mr. Nick! I'll make sure Mystic Maya buys something special for her special someone!"

"Pearls!" Maya scolded, dragging her out of the apartment.

As soon as the two girls had closed the door behind them, Phoenix let the fake smile fall away to unadulterated anger. "Why are you here, Edgeworth? Are you going to apologise or are you going to give me an advanced warning for your next feigned suicide?"

"I had detective Gumshoe drive me here to speak to you... about what happened."

"Then leave because I don't want to talk."

"Wright..."

"Don't 'Wright' me! You made me think you were dead! Get out of my apartment!"

"I need to talk to you, Wright!"

"No! Leave before I have you arrested for trespassing!"

"Wright!"

Phoenix flung a finger toward the exit. "Get the hell out!"

"Listen to me!"

"No. Just because you helped me with the trial doesn't mean I've forgiven you. I'm still pretty livid about your stupid stunt. I'd really prefer not to see your face. This is the last time I'm asking. Get out."

"You're being a stubborn idiot, as always, Wright," Miles sighed, shaking his head.

"Gumshoe!"

The detective perked up. "What?"

"I'd like to file a complaint against a Mister Miles Edgeworth for trespassing in my home. I made it clear the last time I saw him that he should not try to contact me. I never expressed permission for him to enter and expressed immediate discontent when I saw him enter. I have repeatedly asked him to leave and he has refused to comply."

"Buddy... are you-"

The defense attorney narrowed his eyes. "Arrest him, detective!"

Gumshoe cast a nervous glance at Edgeworth. The silver haired prosecutor gave him a nod. "It's fine Gumshoe. Mr. Wright has every...right," he paused, realizing the pun, "To be angry with me. I am now legally trespassing. Take me to the precinct, Detective."

Gumshoe sighed reluctantly. "Miles Edgeworth, you're under arrest for trespassing. Everything you say can and will be-"

"Used against me in a court of law. I have a right to an attorney," he cast a glance at Phoenix. "And if I cannot afford one, one will be provided for me. Yes, yes, I know detective. I haven't been gone for that long."

Phoenix stood stoic. He watched as his childhood friend was begrudging lead off into Gumshoe's cramped squad car, thinking it somewhat served the prosecutor right for what he had done to him.

Not long after, Maya and Pearl came bolting through the door. "Nick! Nick! What happened! I just saw Detective Gumshoe putting Mr. Edgeworth into his car, saying "Im real sorry 'bout this, pal. It's just my job." And not that Edgey is the friendliest person around, but he looked really upset. What happened up here?"

Phoenix sighed. "Nothing, Maya."

Nick!" she huffed. "I don't need my magatama to know that you're hiding something. Tell me!"

"No Maya, I'm not!" He tried to keep his voice quiet and even to avoid upsetting the younger medium who had grabbed another burger from the platter Maya left sitting precariously on the kitchen counter.

"Pearly, can you restart the Samurai marathon while Nick and I talk about something?"

Pearl smiled delightfully. "Of course I'll leave you two special someones alone to talk!"

"Pearl..."

"Oh no, don't thank me! I'll go watch Steel Samurai!"

The law duo rolled their eyes and adjourned to the attorney's room. Maya shut the door to minimize the chance of her naive cousin hearing their argument. "Nick, what happened with Edgeworth? I thought after all this time you'd be glad to see him. I mean, you were so upset about him being gone I thought it'd make you happy to see him..."

"You thought wrong. I don't want to see him right now. Or ever again for that matter. He can go back to Europe for good." Phoenix knew that not a word of the last two sentences were true. If Edgeworth was out of his life forever, he couldn't take it. He was angry with his friend and rival, but certainly not that angry.

"Nick... what went on while I was gone?"

"I had him arrested," he gave in.

"_What?_ You had him _arrested_? I know you're mad, and I'm just a lawyer's assistant, but I don't think running away for a year is a crime..."

"I filed trespassing charges. I repeatedly told him to get out and he didn't. Arresting him was the only way to make him leave."

"Nick, you're an idiot, y'know."

He sighed. "Yeah, I kinda figured that out ten minutes ago."

* * *

><p>Edgeworth sat in the holding cell thinking of so many ways the earlier confrontation could have gone better. Granted, he wasn't expecting a grand, warm, open armed welcome. He was expecting Wright to be mad after what had happened and especially now that he had the chance to let it sink in. But, when he had gone over to his... 'friend's' apartment, he certainly didn't think the night would end in arrest. He had never been in trouble with the law, save that painful memory from the year prior, and he never would have thought it would be for something as trivial as this. Never in his life would he expect Wright, the one person who had ever really given a damn about him, save his father and possibly his whip-wielding adoptive sister Franziska, to be the one to have him arrested.<p>

Then again, he probably would react the same way had he been in the attorney's shoes. Well, he probably would have reacted with cold silence and slammed the door in the others face, but still. Drawing away from his unpleasant train of thought, Edgeworth looked up to see Gumshoe heading his way, smiling as always.

"Hey, pal. Mr. Wright called a few minutes ago and asked that we drop the charges and scratch them from the record. So, I guess that means you're free to go," he beamed, unlocking the cell to let the prosecutor out.

Edgeworth stood up and stretched his tensed muscles. "Thank you, detective."

"So, uh, Mr. Wright sure was upset tonight, huh?" Gumshoe said, scratching the back of his head.

The prosecutor shrugged. "I expected nothing less. He has a right mind to be upset with me. He thought I was dead and lived that way for a year. It's not an easy pill to swallow."

"I see... well, if you need a ride back to your hotel..."

"I'll be fine. I'll call a cab. Thank you for the offer."

"Not a problem, sir. I hope you can work everything out with Mr. Wright!" he called as the silver-haired prosecutor strolled out of the police station.

As soon as he was clear of the scrutiny of the police force he had worked hard to control, Edgeworth let his shoulders slump. His stride became less high and mighty and more tired and upset. After weighing his less than appealing choices, the prosecutor decided against a cab for now. He wandered down the street to a nearby bar, preferably to drink himself into oblivion.

* * *

><p>Deciding once again against hailing a taxi, Edgeworth found himself walking, occasionally stumbling, back to his hotel. The entire time he tried to vanquish the utterly useless and annoying thoughts swarming his mind.<p>

_Who does he think he is? Having me of all people arrested? Did he forget who I am?_

_Then again, I did just vanish into thin air one day and left him without saying anything._

_Still. It was a completely irrational and brash decision._

_Wait… am I talking about myself or Wright?_

_Wright. It's always Wright. Stupid spiked hair and stupid blue suit and stupid grin and… argh! _

Edgeworth stopped, almost to his hotel. He didn't know how he hadn't realized it earlier. But as he looked across the street he remembered everything located near the hotel. One window sat in the center of his vision. He knew what was behind the half closed curtains.

Of all the _damn_ hotels in the _damn_ area he had to pick the one right next to Wright's _damn_ office.

_Way to fucking go, Miles. _

He shook his head and sighed._  
><em>

_I need something else to drink…_


	2. Chapter 2

_Sorry it took a bit, I've been bouncing from one vacation to another and attempting to make a dent in summer reading. But here is chapter two! Enjoy!  
><em>

_I own no rights to the **ACE ATTORNEY** series nor the characters in this story. Those belong to **CAPCOM**. Oh yeah, and Title credits goes to the Mumford and Sons song 'Little Lion Man' I don't own that either._

_**~LITTLE LION MAN~**  
><em>

Edgeworth turned the television off and tossed the remote somewhere behind him on his hotel room bed. He, surprisingly, had nothing to do today and had spent the hours sitting in his bed catching up on his favorite show, and his biggest guilty pleasure, Steel Samurai. Doing nothing had actually felt _good_. He had woken up late, hadn't changed from his pajamas… He was kind of proud of himself for doing something rather out of the ordinary.

The only thing disturbing him was his incessantly ringing cellphone. Wright had been calling every thirty minutes for the past day. Edgeworth had eventually silenced it after the fifteenth call and resorted to shutting it off all together after finding no one had contacted him but that _obnoxious_ defense attorney. His lack of productivity finally hit him after the seventh hour of nothingness.

_Tea. Tea is productive. Yes, I'll make some tea._

That settled it. Edgeworth rose from his bed in his decidedly not-pink pajamas and made his way to the kitchenette to make himself a piping hot, delicious, wonderful pot of tea. He put the water on to boil and added the teabag and he was _so_ looking forward to the result… when someone had the audacity to disturb him by knocking on his door.

Cursing under his breath about 'the nerve to ruin the scared act of tea making', Edgeworth yanked open his door. His rapidly declining mood took a steep descent. A certain spikey-haired man was standing on his doorstep, rubbing the back of his neck with an awkward grin plastered across his face. Edgeworth was _not_ pleased.

"Wright? Care to inform me as to why you're here?" he growled through gritted teeth.

"You weren't answering my calls," he said.

"I'm fairly certain that _you_ made it more than abundantly clear that I repulse you and you have no desire to hold a civil conversation with me. And I thought I made it clear that _I_ have no desire to have you yell at me anymore, as demonstrated by the fact I haven't answered my phone any of the fifty five times that you have called in the past twenty four hours."

"I asked for your hotel from Gumshoe. Listen, Edgeworth, I'm sorry about the other day."

With each word coming from the man's mouth Edgeworth steadily closed the door inch by inch. "I know you were mad, but do you think having me spend three hours in a holding cell an appropriate course of action?"

"Three hours is nothing compared to a year," Phoenix fired back.

Edgeworth turned away to walk back into his room after raising a groomed eyebrow as if to say _'touché'_. Phoenix's hand shot out and grabbed his wrist, causing the sleeve to rise slightly above its previous resting place. The prosecutor tensed at the touch and yanked his arm from the spiky haired attorney's grasp, tugging the cloth back down the few inches.

"Miles... _please._"

"Come in and sit down, Wright."

Phoenix complied with the harshly given command. He watched his friend enter the kitchen, tracing every move, almost afraid that if he took his eyes off the prosecutor he would disappear into thin air again. The defense attorney took a quick glance away to seat himself on a beige loveseat across from an equally plush armchair.

"Would you like any tea?" Edgeworth called while pouring himself a cup.

"No." Phoenix instinctively shook his head, even though he realized that his friend couldn't see him. When Edgeworth turned back around to walk to the seating area, Phoenix heard all of his thoughts spilling from his mouth without his brain agreeing to such. "I'm sorry for what I did the other day but I just couldn't stand to look at some poor excuse for the Miles Edgeworth I knew. Do you know how worried I was the entire time? Do you know how much you took up my thoughts? Every time there was an earthquake I wanted to call you and tell you it as okay until I realized you weren't around to be scared."

"Wright, I-"

"Each time I walked into the courtroom I wanted to see your silly pink suit, and have you correct me by saying magenta, and your stupid cravat. I was so pissed off! I didn't want to believe that you would do something so stupid and selfish! And the Miles I knew wouldn't have, but I just figured that Miles _was_ dead and had been taken over by a completely different person. You know, revenge of the body snatchers or something like that."

Edgeworth stood stunned for a moment. He slowly sat down, terrified that one wrong move could spark another verbal onslaught. "I'm sorry too... about that incident." He took a sip from his steaming cup. "It was childish of me to run away from my problems like that; I simply assumed I would not be missed."

"You were. You weren't yourself after everything that happened. I really thought you had killed yourself. Not just because of the petty case record, but because of what started in the two weeks or so before your disappearance."

Edgeworth inhaled sharply, muscles tensing, eyes darkening. "You mean the 'us' thing."

"Yes, the _'us'_ thing. I've accepted that I like guys and chicks. I was worried that because of this whole 'perfection' stigma you've got in your head, you thought it made you less than perfect and you couldn't take that."

Edgeworth sighed, putting his tea down on the table between Phoenix and him. He began to roll up the sleeve that his guest had grabbed earlier. "I tried once when I was younger because of _that_. I knew that _He_ wouldn't accept it and for a while I thought there was no way I could ever attain the stature _He_ expected me to like this. Luckily for me, though I didn't think of it that way at the time, Franziska showed a rare moment of kindness. She called an ambulance and stopped the bleeding long enough for me to make it to the hospital and then lied to her father about how it happened. She said a bird got into the house and as she and I were trying to shoo it out, a vase fell over and broke. She told Him I tripped and got a larger chunk of it embedded in my wrist."

"Are you sure that was the same Franziska I met?"

Miles chuckled lightly. "That Franziska rarely appears. After that I had a brief flirtation with the idea of self mutilation. I mainly cut around my pelvic area and further up my arm as to keep it hidden. I also reasoned if I made myself look repulsive… _down there_... that if I ever did end up getting that far with a man, they'd see it and not want to touch me."

"Oh my God, Miles! You... You stopped right? You haven't cut yourself anymore... Right? _Right_?" Miles couldn't bear the look he saw in his friend's eyes. He could imagine that same look, only tenfold, when he found out about that wretched note.

"I contemplated it after He got wind of my first loss."

"You didn't, right?" There was that look again.

Miles shook his head. "No. I got disgustingly drunk that evening though. An only slightly better alternative. I'd prefer not to turn myself into an alcoholic."

"Oh thank lord," Phoenix released the breath he didn't realize he had been holding. "I would've blamed myself if you had." He paused and looked at the teacup, smirking. "Teaholic maybe. I don't think you'd let yourself become someone like that. And I can't believe someone who acts as haughty as you…"

"I do not act haughty!" He glared before holding his arm out for Phoenix to see. "I'm better now. I lived as one of those self-deprecating homosexuals for a long time before I actually came to terms with it."

Phoenix gently held the wrist presented to him. A large, slightly raised and discolored patch of skin sat diagonally atop the prosecutor's wrist. Phoenix lightly ran his thumb over it, feeling the difference between the scar and the skin. "How... How deep did you cut and with what? This looks so horrible."

"A knife from the kitchen." Miles swallowed, forcing himself to remain composed. He had never spoken of that horrible event to anyone, and had never planned on doing so. "I think it was used for cutting meat. After the initial slice I just went over it again with more force and pressure and I think at one point I actually had it inside the cut, carving it wider. I don't remember too much due to rapid blood loss. Wright... Wright? W-why are you crying?"

"Because," Phoenix sniffed, "I can't imagine how horrible it must have been to lead you to this and how you wanted to die and that you almost did and I just feel the pain when I look at it and my skin hurts and" he took a breath to keep himself from choking on tears. "I wish I had found you so you could've talked to me about it and maybe I could've helped."

"You're helping now," Miles reassured. "I'll have to live with the memory of what I've done, but it helps me focus on where I must never return." Withdrawing his arm and covering the scar back up with the sleeve of his pajama shirt, Edgeworth picked up his cup of tea again. "So, did you find me to yell some more? Just know that you can't pull the same trespassing trick."

Phoenix let out a soft laugh. "Does this seem like I came to yell at you? I said I came to apologize. I was just really, _really_, angry yesterday. I have been since you rose from the dead. I was just slightly more forgiving due to the aide you provided."

"Understandable. I don't blame you."

"I mean, I finally found you again and then you disappear after a few months. And I mean, it's not just that. We were in a kinda relationship and you leave me to think you killed yourself."

Miles raised an eyebrow and smirked at the term. "Kind of relationship?"

"I don't think we ever decided that we were technically together and I don't think we ever officially were 'dating' but whatever it was, it was nice. I thought that I should have noticed something, even in the short span of time."

"Wright, actually putting effort into forging a relationship with someone like myself and caring for the bastard that I am, is enough. I have no clue why you're so attached to me."

"A-attached!"

Phoenix's heart warmed at the rare laugh that escaped Edgeworth's lips. "You told me you became a lawyer to see me again. You wanted to see someone you hadn't known since you were nine. Then, on top of that, you try to befriend the 'demon prosecutor' I became. Next, you save my ass in court. And now you're at my hotel room, trying to figure out how I could do something as stupid as I did. If that's not attachment, I don't know what is, Wright." Edgeworth sighed, rubbing his forehead with the hand not holding his teacup. "I really fucked it up this time, didn't I, Wright?"

Phoenix grinned. "Just a little." He moved to sit on the arm of his friend's chair, draping an arm across broad shoulders. To slight protest, the attorney pried the tea from pale hands and returned it to the glass table. Before the prosecutor could open his mouth to disagree and demand his drink be returned, Phoenix bent down, meshing his lips with Edgeworth's. The prosecutor's mouth tasted strongly of tea, just like Phoenix remembered.

Drawing away, the dark-haired man looked uncharacteristically grim. "That was the last thing before you disappeared. You stayed the night at my apartment and I kissed you goodnight. When I woke up… you weren't there. A few hours later I discover that you had 'chosen death.' That's why I thought it might have been my fault."

Cupping Phoenix's face, Miles kissed his cheek and wiped away developing tears. "I remember and… I'm sorry. I feel that's not enough to express how much I hurt you, but it's all I have. Just know that nothing that I did was your fault."

"I know how sorry you are and I know you have issues expressing emotions other than anger…"

The prosecutor's brow furrowed and eyes narrowed at the statement.

"But I know what you're trying for. And I accept your apology." He kissed Miles once more, this time managing to worm his tongue into his partner's mouth. Miles curled his fingers around jet black hair allowing his tongue to slide over Phoenix's. The prosecutor was the one to break away this time. His eyes were half lidded and his lips slick and red. Phoenix hoped he hadn't audibly gasped at the sight. Miles stood and held his hand out to Phoenix who eagerly grasped it.

"It's late."

"Miles, it's only eight."

"I feel tired when I'm unproductive, lose track of time and all. I've done nothing today but sit in bed and watch a Steel Samurai marathon. It feels like eleven."

"So," Phoenix's voice dropped into a sultry tone, "you haven't done anything all day, can I be the first thing?"

"No." He let go of Phoenix for a brief second to close the bedroom door behind them. When he turned around, steely eyes rolled.

"Aww, _why-y-y_!" Phoenix whined, already fiddling with the button to his pants.

"You had me arrested, terribly unromantic, we still haven't said that this is an actual relationship, and you haven't taken me to dinner," the last statement was accented with a joking wink. Miles, already sitting back in his bed, saw the attorney begin to pull his jeans up and held up a hand. "So, you only want to be in bed with me if you're having sex with me? Or do you enjoy sleeping in jeans?"

"I object to both of those statements as they are blatant lies and defamations of my character!"

He rolled his eyes and said, "Just get in bed or I will leave for a decade next time."

Phoenix dropped his pants to his ankles and nearly flew over to the king sized bed. "That's not fair. You can't threaten that. _Ever._" He plastered himself atop the prosecutor. Seeing the less than amused look in his friend's eyes, the defense attorney grinned. "This way you can't leave without me knowing. You'll have to force me off of you."

Miles ran a hand through dark spiked hair, laughing. He lifted his head up a bit to kiss Phoenix. "You're a piece of work."

"You love me anyway, right?" The defense attorney smiled again and Miles couldn't help smiling back.

"Right…"


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey guys! Guess who's a horrible, horrible updater because real life gets in the way? This kid!_

_Seriously though, I'm terribly sorry for the wait. This is... _probably_ the last chapter. But I'm not sure. I'm never sure of anything, especially as of late._

_I own no rights to the **ACE ATTORNEY** series nor the characters in this story. Those belong to **CAPCOM**. Oh yeah, and Title credits goes to the Mumford and Sons song 'Little Lion Man' I don't own that either._

_**~LITTLE LION MAN~**_

"_Good night, Miles."_

"_Sleep well, Wright."_

"_Phoenix."_

"_Sleep well, _Phoenix_." At the correction, Phoenix kissed Miles goodnight. Nothing special or fancy, just a simple kiss, but both men's lips still tingled at the contact. _

_Miles rolled over, back towards him. Phoenix snuggled up to said back, wrapping one arm around a deliciously pale waist. Miles made no objections, even moving slightly to get closer. Phoenix smiled, thinking to himself as he drifted off into sleep. 'In the morning, I gotta try and wake up before him so I can make us breakfast in bed or something. That's romantic, right? Yeah. And then we can go to lunch somewhere. Mmm, he's so warm.'_

Phoenix rolled over, expecting a warm body to be there to greet him. Instead, his arm only fell upon slightly heated sheets.

_No. You're dreaming, you are dreaming, you're…_

His eyes shot open. He clawed around the bed linens, almost screeching in agony at the repeated circumstances from a year ago. "Damn it, Miles!"

"I'm in the bathroom."

Phoenix's head jerked to the sound. He scrambled out of bed but was slowed when he fell to the floor due to being entangled in the sheets. Hearing the chuckle emitting from the adjoining bathroom, the dark-haired man glared. "Don't you laugh."

"Can't help it."

"Why are you even up?" He looked at the clock on bedside table. "It's seven fifteen."

"Normal people wake up at this time. Not everyone wakes up at noon."

"Eleven forty five, thank you very much. And that's only when I don't have court."

Miles emerged from the bathroom. He was partially dressed. A pressed white shirt was already buttoned up to his neck where his cravat securely sat. His hair was combed and styled with its usual grace, but Phoenix paid no attention to what was covered. His eyes hovered at the bottom of Miles' shirt before tentatively lowering to his bare legs. They were porcelain pale, just the like rest of the prosecutor. The two limbs were long and trim, clearly toned with care. They were, simply put, the most gorgeous pair of legs Phoenix had ever seen, including those belonging to the models Larry managed to snatch up.

Crossing the room to the dresser, Miles pulled the attorney's head up along the way. "It's not polite to stare."

"Couldn't help it." Phoenix leaned back on his hands and lazily watched his lover get dressed. "Whatcha gettin' dressed for?" he asked in a sing-song, childish way.

"Going to the airport."

"Oh my God!" he threw his head back and groaned in annoyance. "If you hate me and just can't stand to be around me, break up with me like a normal person; don't hop on the first flight out of the country!"

"So I can say that we are now in a bona fide relationship?"

"What?"

"To break up with you, I have to be seeing you first, correct?"

"Really, Miles?" Phoenix growled, "You want to be in a relationship just to end it?"

Miles laughed. He walked back to where Phoenix was sitting and crouched in front of him. "I am not breaking up with you," he said with a kiss to pouting lips.

It did little to appease Phoenix. The skeptical look still hovered in his brown eyes. "Then why are you going to the airport."

"If you must know, I'm going to see Franziska off."

"She's fleeing the states too," he said bitterly

"I guess you could say that. Though I must be honest with you, I'm not far behind." It hurt Miles to say this, to see the pain in that usually gleeful face. He could see Phoenix's heart breaking all over again.

"You're leaving me? Again?"

Running a hand through Phoenix's hair and stopping at the nape of his neck, Miles leaned his forehead onto his lover's. "I'm sorry, Wright."

"Phoenix"

"I'm sorry... Phoenix. I need to continue my studies abroad. I need to finish what I started."

"Finding this "truth" you were talking about?"

"Yeah... I'll be back every now and then."

Phoenix moved backward, disconnecting from Miles. He gave the same hurt look he had last night. "Liar."

"I have a reason now."

"Taking Franzy's place in court?"

He grinned, poking Phoenix's nose like he was a child. "You."

"I guess that's a good enough reason," Phoenix smirked mischievously, refusing to make eye contact just to agitate the prosecutor.

"What are you talking about?" Miles leaned over and kissed his newly 'official' boyfriend. "You're the best damn reason there is."

"I suppose I am pretty great."

"Don't overinflate your ego."

"How long are you going to be gone?"

"I don't know. I'd fly you out with me if you were willing, but I know you care too much about your clients."

"I like helping people."

"I like that you like helping people. Do you think you could find a break in your busy, unpaid schedule though?"

Phoenix leaned in and kissed Miles. He didn't realize how much force he put behind it until he heard a displeased sound as Miles fell backwards onto the floor. The defense attorney couldn't help but laugh at the situation. Straddling his lover's waist, Phoenix smiled down at Miles. "I suppose I could make some time for you."

Miles smiled softly at the words. Looking around Phoenix, though it felt like a crime to be looking at anything other than his half dressed boyfriend, he glanced at the clock. "I must be going soon, Wright."

"Phoenix."

Wriggling out from under the defense attorney, he corrected himself. "I must be going soon, Phoenix."

"You're going to come back, right?"

"Of course," Miles said, pulling black slacks up his legs and fastening a belt around his waist.

"Promise?"

The prosecutor looked over his shoulder. "I promise."

Phoenix grinned broadly. Climbing back onto the bed, he sprawled himself in the sheets. "Okay then. I'll be waiting here."

"I shall see you when I get back then."

As he was about to leave the room, he heard Phoenix shout his name. Stopping, Miles turned around, beginning to become annoyed. "Yes?"

Phoenix jogged towards him, wrapped his arms around the prosecutor's neck, and beamed once more. "You can't leave me without a good-bye kiss."

Rolling his grey eyes, Miles did as asked and kissed the dark-haired man again. When he pulled away, he was smirking. "May I leave now?"

Detaching himself, Phoenix nodded. He waved as Miles walked away, calling after him. "Good bye, Miles! I love you!"

Miles' hand froze on the doorknob at the last phrase, but a quick grin did creep up his face.

_Miles, I love you._

Miles,_ I _love_ you._

_ Miles, _I_ love _you_._

_ I love you._

_I love you too, Mister Phoenix Wright. _


End file.
